


Persuasion

by kuro



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tends to forget to eat in regular intervals. Steve has ways to make sure he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

“Tony,” Steve says, wrapping his arms around Tony and resting his chin on his shoulder, pouting a little. “You need to eat.”

“Steve, don’t you see I’m busy?” Tony asks, sounding slightly annoyed and not even bothering to look up from whatever he’s working on. “And I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat, Tony,” Steve gently reminds him, placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck. “When have you eaten for the last time?”

Tony tries to wiggle out of Steve’s grip, but Steve only grips him a little harder, making it impossible for Tony to get rid of him.

“Steve, come on, this is important,” he finally complains once he realises that Steve is not going to budge.

“Food is also important,” Steve insists, slipping his hands under Tony’s tank top and slowly caressing his stomach. Whenever he gets up to one of his invention streaks, Tony tends to lose weight. Steve doesn’t like it one bit when he suddenly feels nooks and bones he couldn’t before. It makes him worried

“You only love me for my body,” Tony complains, but he can’t help a short huff of laughter when Steve touches a particularly sensitive spot.

“You know that’s not true,” Steve quietly murmurs into Tony’s ear. “I love you for your body _and_ your money.”

That makes Tony laugh in earnest, and he finally puts the instruments he had been working with down.

“You horrible, horrible person,” Tony accuses him, but his voice has a distinctly humorous tone now.

“Mmmh, yes, horrible, that’s me,” Steve mumbles, trailing kisses all over Tony’s neck and shoulders. Tony whimpers a little, and Steve knows he has almost won.

So he bites into Tony’s shoulder, a little harder at first, then softer and softer.

Tony moans and finally gives up. He turns around to kiss Steve, and Steve grins and gives him a small kiss on the lips.

“Good boy,” he praises him and then lets go of Tony, only holding on to his wrist and pulling him towards the entrance of the workshop.

“Hey!” Tony complains. “What are you doing?”

“What, I said food, didn’t I?” Steve sniggers.

“Oh my god, are you going to leave me hanging?” Tony asks, eyes wide.

“No, Tony, I would never,” Steve promises with a filthy grin, pulling him into the elevator and close to him. “First, we’re going to have dinner. And then, my dearest, I’m going to have _you_.”

Tony wraps his arms around Steve, kissing his chin.

“Mmmh, I guess I can live with that,” he smiles, closing his eyes and enjoying Steve’s tender caresses until the elevator reaches his destination.

“Best husband,” he mumbles. Steve rewards him with a gentle smile and a kiss.

Best husband, hands down.


End file.
